Flashbacks
This page is about the audio flashbacks while the player has been downed and requires revival via Adrenaline Kane's Flashbacks will have videos with them. Lynch's audio flashback Perhaps the biggest and most interesting addition to the co-op mode is the chance for players to learn a bit more about Lynch by listening to his audio flashbacks since, in solo, there was only one flashback from Lynch that was heard. Here are all of Lynch's audio flashbacks in Dead Men. Annie's death This is the only one heard while playing in solo, during the loading screen of Chapter VII Reunion : :Younger Brother: You can become one of us, Lynch. All you have to do is watch his every move. And when he's dead, you get his seat. :Annie Lynch: I hate this! It's ruining our lives! :Lynch: Annie, I'm getting better. These pills seem to be working much better. :Lynch: Annie, I'm home. Annie? Annie wake up. Honey wake up. Oh god don't do this to me! Oh god no! Goddamn you god NO, no! :Younger Brother: And when he's dead, you get his seat. : The Flashbacks involving the game's plot These are the ones that you can only hear after passing through a specific point in the game. They'll start with your wife Can only be heard after the intro of Chapter II Trial : of a life support system and heart beat in the background Kane: You don't mind it do you? Kane : volume What was that? Lynch: She's not that stupid. Lynch: I'll be reporting back to them every morning and night. Kane: Great ... Fucking watchdog. Lynch: If i don't call them back with good news, they'll start with your wife. Note: Kane has the same flashback, for some reason. The line "you don't mind it do you" is never heard in the game. One of us Can only be heard after Chapter III Withdrawal : loud Unknown member of The7: You can become one of us, Lynch. Lynch: Here We Go! pause, lower volume Kane: Your hands are shaking... Note: Kane said "your hands are shaking" to the Vaultbreaker in Withdrawal, it is possible that Lynch heard it through his earpiece, and somehow mixed it with his own memories. Not Responsable Can only be heard after Chapter VIII Breakout : theme Kane's family portrait is played in the background Kane: You don't think you killed her what the fuck is that suppose to mean? Lynch: It means i don't remember shit from that night but i'm probably not responsible for my wife's death, it's more than you can say, right ? Flashbacks taking place in Lynch's past These are the ones that you'll hear the most throughout the game, and they can all be heard since Chapter I Impact. The orders of flashback are random in the game. Note that due to the weird inexplainable nature of the context of the audio flashbacks themselves, and that there have been no concrete proof of which are reals and which aren't, all interpretation of Lynch's past is up to us. Loving her Lynch: ''laugh'' in a calm, remembering manner I remember the old mornings, of her fresh smell of hair, shampoo, coffee... She always tease me for sulking in the morning... Lynch you fucking idiot, you should have told her what was wrong... She thought you'd stop loving her... Under Control bang Kane: foward The fuck are you doing!! Lynch: static radio SHUT UP! I got it under control i got it under control!!! Kane: '''Look around you! you crazy shit... Note: As said, these flashbacks can be heard at the first chapter of the game, and since this dialogue is never heard in the rest of the game, this means that this conversation takes place in the past... So Kane and Lynch somehow knew each other, long ago... Don't Leave Us '''Unknown Person, possibly from The7: So, we have a deal Lynch? Lynch: Of course we do, i haven't got much alternatives, do i? Unknown Person, possibly from The7: Exactly, you've got everything to win, my friend. hanged, pause Woman: Please Lynch, don't leave us. Note: The woman should, and must be Annie Lynch, though her voice is the same as Kane's wife, it is possible that the same voice actress voiced for both Lynch and Kane's wives, however, this still doesn't explain the 'us', unless of course Annie was pregnant with Lynch's child. Also note that in american prisons, you can get phone calls. So Lynch could have very well received his call after his wife died, but again, no clues were given as to why Lynch would even considering leaving his wife in the first place. We all fall down Children: Ring around the rosies, a pocketful of posies. Ashes, ashes we all fall down. young boy sings a song Note: The sound of the boy singing is the same as the one that can be heard in the very beginning of game's first intro cutscene. It should also be pointed out that in some of Kane's flashbacks, sounds of children can be heard faintly in the background. Ronny sound effect in the background Lynch: Fuck! pause Shit!'' pause'' Ronny!! echo Kane: Look around you! you crazy shit... sound changes Lynch: Get away from me. Kane: Lynch, make her, you know? Lynch: Stop! You stupid fuck! Note: It is not clear how many different scenes is actually happening due to the constant change of sound effect and voice tone, it could be from five different moments of Lynch's wife mixed up into one flashback. Turn their back on me Lynch: with a low tone but in a agitated manner Not that i'm a bad person or anything, i just got sick that's all that happened, friends and families starting to turn their back on me, the job went i got scared, she did it/cheated me (?) too... Note: Unclear what Lynch exactly said at the end. In terms of volume, this is also one of the loudest audio flashbacks he has. Listen to yourself Lynch: shouting Damn it Kane I'm not coughs, cutting off his line Lynch: You know it ! I've never been a traitor.(?) Woman: Listen to yourself, you're loosing it! Note: Due to the change of his voice tone the two lines spoken by Lynch occur on a different time, also it was unclear what he said in his second line. Finally, the woman is suppose to be Annie Lynch, but as if the fact that she has the same voice as Kane's wife wasn't confusing enough, this line can also be heard in a couple of Kane's flashbacks! I love you shots Lynch: Fuck! GODDAMN IT! pause get going Kane! coughs, again Woman: Lynch I love you. Kane: static breaking up Lynch...Lynch?...Lynch! breaks up Note: Just like all previous flashbacks, none of these exchanges between Lynch and Kane were heard throughout the game, heavily suggesting that they all 'worked' together in the past. And the line "i love you" happens to be the same 'i love you' spoken by Kane's wife in the loading screen of Chapter I, with the exact same tone. Lynch ... explosion, followed by the sound of a lethal gun shot wound can be heard Kane: radio static is constantly breaking up Lynch... Lynch hurry... Lynch !... Lynch o-o-over here !... Note: This scene would suggest that Lynch was severely wounded by that gun shot, and fails to answer Kane's call. Again, this never happened during the events of Dead Men. Kane's Audio Flashbacks "Fucking eye won't stop hurting" Kane Fucking eye won't stop hurting... Wife Yes I see it Jenny. Yeah it looks beautiful sweetheart. But just stay on the beach, okay? Police Sirens can be heard throughout this flashback, aswell as other audio effects. Listen to this flashback here. "Trust you, why couldn't you just stay dead?" Wife Trust you, why couldn't you just stay dead?! Kane No, wait! Let me talk to them! (Mute executes Kane's wife) Kane You should... have let... me talk to them! (Attacking Mute) Lynch Kane, stop, your daughter! Kane's Family Portrait is playing throughout the flashback. Audio of Flashback can be heard here "You fucking promised me!" Lynch Kane, what the fuck have you done? Wife What is wrong with you, how could you keep a gun at home? You promised... You fucking promised me! Kane's Family Portrait is playing throughout the flashback. Audio of Flashback can be heard here. Related to this. "You fucking traitor" Mercenary Kane you fucking traitor, you are not getting away with this! (Talking over a comms device) Kane I'm not a traitor, I didn't steal it, and I didn't leave them behind... I just got away! Heartbeats, along with breathing are heard. Audio of Flashback is here. "The only feeling I have left is regret..." Kane The only feeling I have left is regret... Regret that I'll never get to know you, you were all that matters... Sorry I never understood. Your father, Kane. Audio is on the same video as the previous Flashback. "Fuck what have I done?!" Kane Fuck what have I done?! How could I let this happen, the fuck is wrong with me? Wife Jenny, sweetheart? Kane What the fuck is the matter with me, how could I let this happen? Kane's Family Portrait is playing through the background. Audio can be found here. "Why couldn't you just die?" Jenny You fucking traitor! Why couldn't you just die? (Giggle) ...and mom gets shot because of some shit you've done! Sound of waves and birds (Possibly at the beach?). Audio found here. "Kane, you hear me?" Lynch Kane, you hear me? (Echos "hear me" multiple times). Look what you've done! You always fuck up Kane, always! Communication over comms system. Audio is here. "I'll find them all before they find her" Jenny Dad? Kane I swear, I'll find them all before they find her... Jenny Daddy! Kane I'll kill them... (Echos multiple times) Wife Why couldn't you just stay dead? Kane's Family Portrait plays in the background. Audio available here. "We need backup now!" Mercenary Kane you fucking... We need backup now! (Mercenary is gunned down.) Anonymous Fucking traitor! Short Flashback, sound of gunshots, a short breath, and movement. Audio is here. "Put it down!" Wife Put it down! No, no, nooo! (Sound of a gunshot, along with crying children.) I couldn't understand the first words. Audio available here. "I pay my debts... To the penny" Kane I've owed you this for a long time... and I pay my debts... to the penny... Some things just shouldn't be rushed. This is from the retomoto tower from when he retrieves the briefcase. Audio is here. "I'm sorry it ended like this..." Woman Please Kane, listen to yourself, you're losing it! (Gunshots and female screams) Kane I'm sorry it ended like this... (Hangs up phone) Audio available here. "Fucking traitor isn't coming!" Shelly/Rific We got trapped in an ambush, we're pinned down! That fucking traitor isn't coming, I fucking knew he'd abandon us! Kane.. come in, Kane! Kane... Don't fucking... Audio available here. "Blank" Could be some sort of error, but on the Withdrawal mission, Kane can go down and have no Audio Flashback. "We did everything we could" Unknown We did everything we could... I'm sorry. Video here. "Drama Queen" Unknown Come on Lynch Relax... Drama Queen Wife Kane, we need you here... There is breathing and words from an unknown person. Video here. "You betrayed us Kane" Brother You betrayed us Kane, you left us behind and you ran with it all. Kane The fuck I did! Brother I treated you like a son. You have three weeks, no more. Sound of heart beats throughout. Video here. "You don't mind, do you?" Kane You don't mind do you? What's that? Lynch She's not that stupid... Lynch I'll be reporting back to them every morning and night. Kane Great... A fucking watchdog. Lynch If I don't call them back with good news, they'll start with your wife. Video here. "Easy now Jenny it's gonna be alright..." Wife Easy now Jenny it's gonna be alright... Just stay close to me. Wife I should have known it was you, you pathetic, selfish, little shit! How could you do this to us?! Video here. "I didn't have a choice, did I?" Kane I didn't have a choice, did I? Wife Why couldn't you just stay dead?! Lynch You sure that was a good idea... Sending her off like that? Kane Listen, I gotta do things that she shouldn't see... Video here. "Sorry old friend... I'll miss you" (Church bells and Priest talking in background) Lynch Let's finish the bastard! Brother Sorry old friend, I'll miss you.. Unknown/Carlos Agh! Please... Ahh! (Gunshot) Video here. "Wait... Wait!" Wife Easy now Jenny it's gonna be alright... Just stay close to me. (Jenny giggling in the background) Kane Wait, wait! (Sound of gunshot) (Female Screaming) Mercenary Get on your knees. (Child Screaming) Video here.